Détails ménagers
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Bokuto x Sugawara


Bokuto se réveilla sur un dortoir vide du camp d'entrainement. Un faible rayon de soleil peinait à rentrer dans la pièce mais permit tout de même au garçon qui se demandait pourquoi les autres s'étaient levés sans lui, d'apercevoir le mot laissé par terre.

« Nous t'avons vu dormir si profondément que nous n'avons osé te réveiller, et puis comme tu l'as dit toi-même hier, le dernier debout devra s'occuper de tout le ménage. Nous sommes donc allées nous entrainer sans nous préoccuper d'avantage de ces détails ménagers, mais t'avons laissé, par gentillesse certainement, une serpillère, un chiffon, et une des pile de draps et de housses de couettes propres à côté de la porte, bon courage ! Akaashi et les autres. »

Bokuto n'en a avait pas cru ses yeux et avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant d'admettre avoir été victime d'un coup de salaud perpétré par ses amis même. Il voulait jouer au volley avec tout le monde lui, pas passer le dernier jour au camp d'entrainement à ranger et laver, se disait-il avec frustration en ouvrant, un peu résigné, les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour entrer. L'état des lieux termina alors de désespéré Bokuto : les lits n'étaient pas faits, pire, les couettes et draps s'emmêlaient grossièrement en difformes tas de tissus froissés et confus, et miettes et emballages de gâteaux recouvraient éparpillement ou en de rares tentatives de réunissions de déchets, les couchettes, enfin ce qui restait des couchettes, et le sol.

Il soupira très fortement, imaginant certainement, comme lors de ces grands moments d'inventions de stratagèmes irréalistes qui doivent nous débarrasser de la chose désagréable mais obligée à faire, qu'un souffle magique sortirait tout à coup de lui et remettrait ordre et propreté dans la pièce d'un simple coup d'air enchanté. Malheureusement il dû se mettre à l'évidence de l'impossibilité d'une telle chose et commença à s'occuper de son propre lit en se promettant à l'avenir d'être plus ordonné, soigné et de se rappeler de ce qu'il disait pour éviter de s'enfermer lui-même dans ses propres pièges. Il passa ainsi la matinée à ranger, dépoussiérer, frotter, plier et j'en passe.

Épuisé, ne sachant plus qui il était ni où il se trouvait, il galéra à recouvrir la dernière couverture d'une housse propre. Les coins étaient en effet introuvables, la couette semblait prendre de formes démesurées et ne plus être approprié pour le draps qui devait l'envelopper, et Bokuto enchainait les manières de s'y prendre sans parvenir à son objectif. À un moment de grande affliction, il avait alors eu l'idée de se rendre directement à l'intérieur de la housse pour y déposer soigneusement et avec précision la couverture... malheureusement il s'était plus enchevêtrés entre les bout de tissus qu'autre chose et cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes qu'il gesticulait à la recherche d'une sortie en se perdant encore plus inexplicablement au fond des draps...

« Euh il y a quelqu'un sous ces draps ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait ! Qui que vous soyez, sauvez-moi ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je viens à ta rescousse, toi, concentre toi sur ta respiration pour ne pas t'asphyxier! »

Bokuto s'exécuta alors et entendit, en plus de son souffle exagéré, des bruits de pas se rapprocher, puis sentit une emprise sur les draps : un sauveur inconnu était en train de lui trouver une sortie. Au bout d'un temps le capitaine des Fururodani vit se soulever un morceau de tissus blancs qui recouvrait sa vue et il crut tomber nez à nez avec un ange.

« Ah te voilà ! » Avait dit le jeune homme aux magnifiques cheveux blancs et au sourire le plus honnête jamais vu par l'autre. Trop émerveillé par la beauté du nouvel arrivant, il voulut attraper la main tendue par ce dernier mais tomba en arrière après avoir essayé de se redresser. Il ouvrit un œil après sa chute douloureuse et se rendit alors compte de la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, rougissant d'un coup il s'était agrippé à l'ange et ce dernier se trouvait à présent sur lui, le visage tout contre le sien alors que les draps blancs retombaient légèrement sur leurs deux corps. Si quelqu'un les trouvait comme cela, Bokuto et Sugawara ne donneraient pas cher de leurs peaux... 


End file.
